New Advantages
by Mags62
Summary: SW:TOR adventures of the Chantalle legacy continue
1. Chapter 1

Miriah gazed out the window of her ship, lost in thought. Corso had walked by twice, but she hadn't moved in over an hour. He was making another round of the freighter when his son reached out and caught his arm. "She's still brooding, then?" he asked, his voice as deep as his father's. Corso nodded, and saw his son frown. "I don't want her like this, Dad," he said. "Maybe I should just …"

"No, Devin," he sighed. "She's just working it over in her mind. She knew, we knew, this day would come. We've already kept you with us longer than we thought we could. She wants you to go train, she just doesn't know how to get there," he said, the love in his eyes showing through. Devin knew they were as much in love now as they were eighteen years ago when they'd married. He used his force presence to gently probe around his mother.

"I can't stand to feel her like this, like her world is changing too rapidly for her to keep up," he said softly, seeing his father nod. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Wait, Dev," Corso said. "Let me. She'll just smile and tell you that your whole future is ahead of you. Maybe I can get her to really talk to me this time." He pulled his son into a hug, and it was hard to tell them apart they were so similar in size and build. Corso grinned as he let his son go, ruffling the ebony hair that was his mother's trademark. He took a deep breath and walked onto the bridge, where his wife was still staring at the stars, unblinking.

"Cyare," he said softly, and not getting a reaction, he reached out and gently touched her arm. At his touch she jumped, and turned toward him, her eyes wide.

"Hey, sugar," she said, and he saw the tremble of her lips as she forced a smile. "Didn't hear you. Everything okay?" She glanced anxiously behind him, but seeing nothing, she turned her silver eyes to his. "Is Dev getting excited?"

"I'm not worried about Devin, kitten. You've been staring into hyperspace for a long time now, and I'm worried about you." He scooped her up from her chair and sat down with her in his lap, and wasn't too surprised when he felt her tears wetting his shirt. "Shh, love, it's going to be alright," he whispered. Finally, he thought. She's held this in for weeks now. He let his hands soothe her, his voice rumbling in her ear reassure her, and finally she lifted her tearstained face to his.

"I don't want him to know," she whispered. "He needs to do this, I know he does, but it's so hard to let go." He saw the sadness in her eyes, and knew it went all the way to her soul. He held her tightly against him, letting his own feeling of loss envelop him.

"I know, I hate it, too," he said softly. "But he needs this, and we always knew he would have to train on Tython. He's too strong in the force to escape their detection forever. He has a solid foundation, from our own little temple on Dantooine, but he needs this, Mir." He turned her face to his and found her lips, and for a few moments they were both lost in each other.

Devin felt the emotions and knew his dad had broken through the shell Miriah had pulled around herself. He almost wept himself, feeling her sorrow. He knew his parents loved him, and it was hard for him to think about not hearing his dad's booming laugh, or seeing his mother's dancing eyes smile at him as they had every day for the past fifteen years. He'd miss his brother, Logan, and the ranch, and his extended family. But he knew his destiny was Tython, had known it for years now. He still wasn't sure where his true strength was, but the training he'd already done had prepared him to find out. He blushed as he felt his parents kiss, and went to his cabin on the freighter.

Corso gently broke their kiss, and hugged his wife close. "He'll be safe, and as the nephew of the former Barsen'thor Magdalane, respected and looked after. It's not like Mags, sweetheart. He's almost a grown man, and knows there's life outside the force." He stroked her hair, hanging loose down her back in flowing waves. "He knows we love him, and he's always with us." He felt her nod against him.

"I know, sugar. I really do know those things. It's just hard to change," she said, shrugging. The beep of an incoming holo transmission made them both jump.

"I've got it," Devin yelled, leaping over the chair to hit the receive button. He was rewarded with the image of his brother. "Logan! What's going on? You miss me already?" he joked, laughing when his little brother made a rude gesture at him. Miriah and Corso joined him in the lounge.

"Hey son," Corso said. "Everything going okay on the ranch?" Logan may have looked more like his mother than Devin did, but he was definitely his father's son, preferring to be on the ranch with the livestock than anyplace he'd ever been. Miriah faulted herself, when Devin was younger they traveled more. Still, even when given a choice of adventure or staying on the ranch, Logan chose the animals.

"Everything's fine," he replied, "I just wanted to see where you guys were. Nana is here, we're going to have dinner soon. Dad, your favorite ronto had her calf this morning, they're both doing well." Corso was proud of both his sons, and nodded at Logan now. He is growing into quite the rancher, he thought. Logan was tall and rangy, not nearly as broad as Devin but quick, and deadly accurate with a blaster. At thirteen, he was entering a coltish stage, and had grown two inches in the past few months. He and Devin had always been close, and Corso knew that the separation would be as hard on Logan as it would be for Miriah. "Uncle Aric took me out to the Advantages range, and I got to shoot a sniper rifle!" Logan's excitement shone through his voice, making his parents smile. "Colin came too, and Uncle Aric said we'd both do well in the military if we wanted." Corso knew that was a possibility for his youngest son, and was supportive of that. Colin already had his application in for the Academy.

"How's Nana?" Miriah asked.

"She's fine, she's outside with the girls, they're doing some kind of weird meditation stuff." Sarai had been leading the cousins in a yoga style workout that had a little force meditation in it, and they were all loving it. "Calleigh and Michi are out there and Colleen is in here watching the holo." Colleen, at eleven years old, was the youngest daughter of Maura and Aric.

"Where's Ian?" Devin inquired. He'd trained most of his life with his force sensitive cousin. "Is he still at the temple? He was working on a new form that Master Shurxan had taught him last time I talked to him."

"No idea, it's just been me and Nana and all these girls all day," Logan said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Now son, be nice," Miriah said, her face relaxing into a smile. "I know they're your cousins, but they're just as welcome there as you are." She saw Logan blush, and wished she could put her arm around his shoulders. "We'll be on Tython tomorrow and heading back the next day. Don't forget to feed Lucky and give Nana a hug, okay?"

"I never forget to feed the lynx, cause she gets mean if I forget, and Nana hugs me all the time anyway," he said, a partial smile on his face. "Talk to you guys tomorrow." And with that, their youngest was off, leaving Corso and Miriah smiling.

"Mom, can I ask a favor before Tython?" Devin looked at his mother, who grinned at him.

"Of course."

"Can you make stuffed pasta for dinner? I think your cooking will be the hardest thing to give up." Miriah nodded and hugged him, and he felt through the force that she was accepting his training. As she turned to the ship's galley, Corso put his arm around her slim shoulders and went to help.

This ship is perfect, Miriah thought. It was the third one she'd owned. The first_, Stardancer_ was sabotaged and exploded in hyperspace. The second, _Windwalker_, was now the main ship for their company, Advantages. This one they'd had about a year, and had finally named her_ Dreamweaver_. Still a freighter, but with many custom amenities, including a full chef's galley, this ship was by far Miriah's favorite. Spacious cabins and real water showers made travel luxurious, and they'd enjoyed their time aboard. Miriah chopped and cooked, and the familiar activity calmed her mind. Corso knew the recipe well since it was a family favorite, and he worked around her, wordlessly putting the dish together.

Devin watched his parents, and thought about the coming separation. His aunt Mags had prepared him for life at the temple as best she could, but he knew it would push him out of his comfort zone and into real training, combat training. He still felt more pulled to the combat side, it just felt natural to him. Master Tekmer had told him many times that his lightsaber skill was excellent. It felt like a natural extension of the force in his hand, and he felt naked without it clipped to his side. He'd cleaned and rebuilt it just before they'd left Dantooine, and when he'd had it broken down on his dad's workbench, Jestera had approached him with a pouch in her hand. Inside, he found a crystal that had made his heart soar. It was black and purple, and was so powerful that he could feel it radiate in his palm. He'd fastened it into the socket on his hilt, and when he'd picked up the weapon it felt warm. Still felt warm, inviting, his. He smiled as he thought about those who had trained him, and his cousin Ian. His cousin was also combat proficient, but he'd developed the skill of stealth as well, and was loving the advantage it gave him. Ian would be joining him at the temple on Tython next year. He grinned at the thought. He and Ian would be an unstoppable team in the Jedi trials.

They sat and ate together, Miriah more relaxed than she'd been since the decision to let Devin train on Tython had been made. Corso watched her as she ate and laughed, and saw that she was indeed in a better frame of mind than she had been earlier. He also saw the slight sadness in her eyes, but knew that couldn't be helped. He made her sit with Devin in the lounge while he cleaned up, and when he joined them they had turned off the holo and were talking about the next day. He saw the fatigue overtake her then, and he pulled her up to stand beside him. "Get some rest, Devin. Tomorrow will be one of those days you want to remember always," he told his son, feeling Miriah's arms go around his waist. "We're going to bed."

"Night Mom, Dad," the young man told them, bending to kiss his mother's cheek before heading to the cabin he'd claimed as his own. Corso checked the navcomp and turned to meet Miriah in their quarters. The soft bed was a vast improvement on their first one, but his wife wasn't there. He heard the water in their shower start up, and readied the room for her, wanting her to be able to relax. Her worries had kept her awake for too many nights now, he thought. He pulled soft, warm clothes for her and set them aside while he folded the comforter back and put the decorative pillows away. He changed into his own pajamas, and waited. When he was just about to check on her, she rounded the doorway, and her face gave away what had taken so long. She smiled at him when she saw his handiwork, and when she'd dressed, he pulled her into the bed with him.

"He's going to be just fine, darlin', and so are you," he whispered, feeling her snuggle into his body.

"I know he is, I just miss him already and he's still here," she whispered back. He ran his hands over the tense muscles in her back, feeling them slowly release and relax.

Devin had learned to block his parent's emotions at an early age, but tonight he allowed himself to feel his mother, trying to determine if she was indeed going to be able to adjust to his being away. He felt his dad's calm, his mom's sadness mixed with pride, and knew they would be okay. He drifted to sleep with knowledge that above all, his parents loved him and each other. Love, he thought sleepily. Aunt Mags says it's the most powerful force of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Clang! Miriah jumped from the warmth of the bed when the navcomp sounded. Dammit, I have to change that, she thought. It's enough to wake the dead. That thought made her smile when she realized Corso was still deeply sleeping. She made her way up to the bridge to check things out, but she knew they'd just dropped out of the preprogrammed hyperspace route and were close to Tython. Just the thought of that planet made her sigh. Her home for sixteen years, she had blamed the planet and, more specifically, the Jedi, for a lot of bad things. Some of them were even justified.

Miriah took her seat and brought up the navigational map. You'd think I'd know how to get back to the place I was born, she mused. She put the coordinates into the computer and engaged the sublight drive. In five hours, they would dock with the orbital station above Tython. She sat back and was lost in thought when Corso reached over her shoulder with a cup of hot cocoa. "Thanks, sugar," she smiled at him. He plunked down in the copilot's chair with his caffa, still not fully awake. He had only one eye open, but it peered over the rim of his mug at her. "Mmmfmm," he mumbled.

"Cor, love, go back and lie down for a bit," she told him, going behind him and bending to gently kiss his cheek.

"No," he told her, "I want to make pancakes for breakfast. Devin always loves them." He looked at her with sleepy eyes, and saw that her face was calm and she seemed relaxed. She must have rested, at least, he thought. He followed her into the galley and started making breakfast. Miriah looked around the ship and wondered what she would do now, with her oldest so far away and her youngest more man than boy as well. Before she could get too muddled in her thoughts, Devin came bounding out of his quarters and practically bounced over to where she sat.

"Morning, Mom. You look beautiful today," he said, grinning at her. She had to smile, his joy was infectious. He kissed her cheek and made his way to his father. "Morning, Dad, are those chocolate chip pancakes? And it's not my birthday!" he exclaimed. Corso chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, Dev, your favorites. Enjoy them, son, I have a feeling they won't be on the menu at the temple." The thought made Corso almost tear up, and he had to look away from his wife and son for a moment. For the past two months, he'd been doing his best to put a positive spin on his son's training, but at this moment he felt the imminent loss. Devin picked up on his emotional shift, and put an arm around his dad's shoulder.

"I won't be gone forever. You guys will see me for Logan's birthday and again a month later for Life Day holiday," he said in a soft voice, knowing that the day would be much longer if the emotions won this early. "I won't have holo access for a while but I can send mail. I'll be in touch, I promise." Corso nodded, not trusting his voice, and handed his son a stack of pancakes. "Here, Mom, you start. You're still the smallest," Devin laughed.

"We can share these," she told him, putting more than half the pancakes on his plate. Corso finished a dozen more and then joined them at the table. Miriah took his hand when he sat, and he relished their connection. They'd been together for a long time now, but they still had a rich, full relationship. He leaned over to kiss his wife, and heard his son sigh.

"Sorry, but your mom and I will always be affectionate with each other," he told Devin.

"You guys have shown me all my life how love is supposed to work. I think it's great," he replied. "I know I'll never have that kind of relationship as a Jedi, but I know what it is, and that's enough."

"Never say never," Miriah told him, pointing at him with her fork. "Look at Aunt Mags. It wasn't easy, but she'll tell you what she and your Uncle Felix went through was well worth it." She looked at both the men at the table, so similar in looks other than Corso's dreds and Devin's straight, short black hair. Devin looks now like his dad did when we first met, she mused. They finished breakfast, mostly quietly, and when Devin rose and took their dishes to the galley, Corso kissed her again.

"Love you so much, Mir. I'm here, whatever you need to get through this day and every day," he told her, and she smiled at him.

"I know, sugar," she pulled him in for another kiss. They stood and realized Devin had done the clean up and gone to his quarters.

Devin inspected his gear bag. He'd gotten a list of the things he could bring with him, and pulled it out again to double check against his belongings. He was excited but also a little nervous, and the pancakes seemed to be sitting like a brick in his stomach. He was repacking his bag when he saw a package in a side pocket, wrapped with a card. Hmm, he thought. Not from Mom or Dad, they would have just given it to me. He lifted the small, square package and opened the card. _Dearest Devin, This was your grandfather's. I know he would have wanted you to have it. Magdalane gave you the robes, Maura the saber, and Miriah the vibroknife. I wanted to give you this. I am so proud of you, and I know you will handle your training with ease. Love you lots, Nana. _He ripped the paper off the small box and opened it to reveal his grandfather's ring, which he'd been given by his parents when he'd completed his Jedi training. Wow, he thought. He sat on the edge of the soft bed, turning the ring over in his hand. He jumped when his mother called his name, and stood to go out to the lounge.

Miriah saw Devin walking toward him. He must be either nervous or upset, he never walks anywhere, she thought, and then she saw he was holding something in his hand, a look of awe on his face. He said nothing, but held his hand with the ring out to her. She took the ring, looking it over. "Dad's ring," she said softly, a gentle smile on her face. "Nana must have given this to you."

"I just found it in my bag," he said. "Can I take something like this?"

"Of course, son. She wanted you to have it. He would have, too, " she replied. "We have about an hour before we dock," she told him, patting his shoulder. He watched his mom return to her quarters to change, and looked back at the ring in his hand. He slid it onto his finger, noting that it fit perfectly. I'll do my best to make you proud, Granddad, he thought.

Corso saw Miriah from the shower and grinned as she undressed to join him. "Just can't pass up a shower with you, sugar," she told him. He laughed and pulled her close, loving the way she fit against him. He felt her shiver, and turned the water temperature up, inching her closer to the wall as he did. Steam billowed around them as they loved each other, and when they finally stepped out of the shower, they were both relaxed and content. Corso took a towel off the warmer rack and wrapped Miriah in it, and then in his arms. She held on a little tighter than usual, taking comfort from the one she could always count on to give it. They were interrupted by a mechanical voice announcing they had reached the first waypoint on their programmed course, and the orbital control at Tython requesting acknowledgement. "I'd better go get that," she sighed into his muscled chest. He gave her one last squeeze and she dressed quickly, toweling her long hair dry as she went to the bridge.

"Tython Orbital, this is Captain Riggs of the _Dreamweaver. _Requesting docking for two days." She sat in the pilot's chair and waited for their response.

"That's affirmative, Captain. You'll be docking at station sixteen. Welcome to Tython," the voice said.

"We're here already?" Devin asked as he appeared in the bridge doorway. He left just as suddenly as he had appeared, and Miriah looked at his retreating back with a wistful expression. Only yesterday he was a toddler, learning he had force powers, and no one but Mama would do for pretty much anything, she thought. Corso replaced Devin in the doorway and pulled her to her feet.

"It's going to be just fine, cyare. Just fine. You'll see," he told her, keeping her hand in his as they went to pick up their overnight bags from their quarters. Miriah expertly maneuvered them into their assigned docking and they went through the airlock together, Devin's anticipation felt by them all. He'd changed into the expected plain brown robe, one that Magdalane had ordered for him. It met all the Jedi standards of boring, but the inside was sumptuously lined with shimmersilk interwoven with treated metallic threads, making it stronger and lighter than the ones that were given to initiates. Magdalane had always worn lacy things underneath her own robe, so she figured the lining wouldn't be a stretch. Devin's deep brown eyes shone with excitement, and Miriah smiled at him.

They made their way to the shuttle, and down to the planet's surface. Miriah hadn't been back here since her mother had retired to Dantooine, but really nothing looked different to her. She led the way to the speeders, knowing Devin's appointment time was close. They arrived at the Jedi temple just a few minutes before his appointment and made their way to the entrance. There they were met by Grandmaster Satele Shan, who had a long history with their family.

"Greetings, young Riggs. Miriah, you're looking well, as are you, Corso." Shan hugged his parents, then turned her light blue eyes to Devin. "Come, let's get you all settled here. Miriah, you and Corso will be in the family pods, which Talia will show you," she nodded at a young apprentice. "Devin, you will come with me to your dorm room. We will meet back in the mess hall in one hour." Shan started off, and Devin hesitated a moment, looking back at his parents.

"Go," Miriah whispered, and they stood watching his long legs catch up to the much shorter Jedi grandmaster.

Devin walked down into the lower level of the temple where the initiates had their own rooms. "Here, " Shan said, opening the door and handing Devin the key. "This was your aunt's room when she was here. Now it is yours." She went over to demonstrate the amenities and when she was done, she looked at him for a long minute. "Your family has a long history in this temple. I would suggest you use the holocron library to get a better idea. For now, remember that while your family has history, you have yet to earn that. You will be an initiate here, like any other initiate. You must prove yourself." She turned but then looked over her shoulder at the tall, athletically built young man. "I have no doubt, you will leave your mark." With a wink, she left him to unpack his belongings and meet them for dinner.

Miriah always felt out of place at the temple, even when she was here visiting her mom or her sister. It was as if she blamed the structure for taking away so much of her life, even though she knew it was not the case. Corso knew how she felt about being here, and about the life at the temple in general. Sarai had been consumed by sadness at the death of her husband on Coruscant, Miriah's father, and had buried herself in work at the temple. Mags came here to train when she was only four. He'd almost lost her here to an assassin many years ago. They did indeed have stories to tell of this place, he thought. They put their bag in their assigned quarters and made their way back to the dining hall.

After dinner, they took Devin on a walk around the grounds, pointing out things they remembered. For the first time, Miriah looked at the imposing structure and didn't feel mad. They walked the short distance to Sarai's old house, now home to a young couple who worked at the temple. On the way back, Corso told his son of the attempted assassination of his mother there so many years ago. He thought it might help to know why his mother was never really comfortable there.

When they returned to the temple, night had fallen and Devin had a curfew. This would be the last visit with him before they left. Miriah hugged him tight, fighting tears. "We're going back to the ship, Dev," she told him. "I won't be able to sleep here, and we wouldn't get to see you in the morning anyway. I love you, my boy. You'll understand how hard this is one day." She couldn't say anything else around the lump in her throat, and instead buried her face in her husband's chest. He held her with one arm and put the other around his son.

"I love you, too, Dev. Never forget that." Corso had unshed tears in his eyes as well as they hugged, and he watched his son enter the next phase of his life, hurrying down the hallway with the other initiates in their brown robes.


	3. Chapter 3

The _Dreamweaver_ sat silent, the C2 droid charging, when Miriah and Corso came back through the airlock. Miriah felt numb, not even getting her usual relief at being back aboard from Tython. She went straight to the galley, pulling a bottle of chilled Corellian red wine from the cooler. She poured them both a glass and sat heavily at the table. "It feels like ten years since this morning," she said. Corso gently rubbed her neck, his hands warm and soothing, and she leaned into him.

"I want to make a toast," Corso said, and she lifted her head to give him a puzzled look. "To us. We've raised two good men, Miriah. I'm so proud of them both. But it all comes from you, cyar'ika." She shook her head, her mouth full of wine. "No, really, it does. You're the rock, the glue, the spark. We all love you, no matter what. Devin loves you, and he'll always love you. Logan is the same. Even still, they don't love you as much as I do." He waited for her to swallow, and took her glass out of her hand. He had known that this day would be hard on them both, and he wanted to do everything he could to turn around her blues. He took her mouth, at first sweet and gently, and gradually letting his passion for her through. When he had to breathe, he saw that she was breathless as well, and loved seeing that look in her eyes. She stood and took his hand, and led him to their quarters. He had taken the time that morning to put some things together in their room, and she saw now the electronic candles flickering, the plate of chocolates on the low table, and turned to kiss him again. He lifted the hem of her shirt and ran his warm hands up her back. The sound she made in response had him almost forgetting to be gentle with her, and by the time she pulled him down on the bed with her, they were lost in each other. Miriah felt her sadness leave as her beloved undressed her slowly, placing kisses where he removed clothing.

They spent the first night without their firstborn alternately loving and soothing each other. When they slept, they were well on their way to finding a new normal, and all too soon the chrono alarm sounded. Miriah started to get up, but Corso pulled her back to him. "We have time, love, all the time in the world," he told her, taking his good morning kiss and more. Miriah was dozing in Corso's arms when the holo chime sounded. Corso groaned and rose, pulling on clothes. "Stay right there, beautiful, I'll be back," he told her, and her wicked grin had him hurrying to talk to whoever was so impatient. He hit the receive button and saw Logan. "Hey, Logan. Everything okay?" he asked, inspecting the image of his youngest.

"Everything is good here. When are you guys coming home?" There wasn't exactly a whine in his voice, but Corso could tell he was missing them.

"We'll launch shortly, son. Be there tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Logan replied. "Just ready for you guys to be home." They chatted for a minute, and when Corso turned from the now silent holo he saw his wife, wrapped in a sheet.

"Let me get us into the right route," she said as he approached her, "and we can continue where we left off." He grinned at her as she turned to the bridge, made the break with the orbital station and maneuvered them into the sublight lane.

Devin had been awakened while it was still dark on Tython, and for the past hour had been standing in the courtyard of the temple as the sun slowly rose. They were supposed to be meditating, and he was trying to keep centered. He wondered how his parents were doing, and felt a little nauseous with the thought that maybe he'd made the wrong choice. When he just couldn't take the uncertainty any longer, he called on the force. The cool calmness infused him, and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, the Jedi who'd been instructing them stood in front of him.

"Well done, Devin. Well done," said the soft voice. Devin resisted the urge to smile, and instead nodded at the master. He relaxed, and let the force wash over him. He'd always had a force bond with his mother, and thought of her now. He could feel that she was relaxed and not upset, so he pushed no further, and enjoyed the sunrise and the flow of force power around him.

Miriah and Corso were sitting in the lounge, huttball on the video feed. Miriah had her head in her husband's lap and he was absently running his fingers through her hair. He missed that she had spoken for a moment, and realized when she turned to look at him that she was waiting for his response. He blushed and confessed. "I was lost in thought, love, I'm sorry," he told her, bending to kiss her gently.

"I said, what do we do with our lives now? Our boys are grown, or almost. What do we do?" she asked, the lost look creeping into her eyes again.

"What do you want to do, cyare? We have the ranch, and we still work on planning Republic military missions," he said. "Did you have something in mind?"

"No, not really," she said, "I guess I'll know when I see it. Logan needs to see more of the galaxies, and I feel like without the boys, we'll drift apart." She looked at her hands, and he could see this was something she'd been thinking about longer than just today.

"Miriah, my love, my heart. Do you really think that?" he said softly, and his hands covered her smaller ones. She nodded, unable to speak. "That will never happen. Years ago, you asked me if we'd still be into each other when we were older. Do you remember that?" He waited for her to reply, and he saw her nod. "I think the past twelve hours have answered that question. I tell you all the time that I love you, and I mean it with all my heart. Why would we drift apart?" He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You never, ever have to doubt me. Actually, with the boys doing their own things, we have more time for us." He kissed her, and he felt her relax in his arms. They spent the evening touching, never far from each other, even when they ate. When they went to bed, they held each other in sleep, as they always had. By morning, a rested Miriah felt much more positive about things.

Devin spent the day getting familiar with the temple and grounds, and had classes on what they could and could not do as accolytes. He could already tell that he had much more command of the force than most of his classmates and silently thanked his teachers on Dantooine. I'll write a note to Master Shurxan tonight, he thought. He was in the dining hall, tired from his restless night and early morning, when a young girl, about four or five years old, approached him and sat across from him. "You're Devin, aren't you?" she asked. He nodded, and watched as she used the force to move things around where she wanted them on her tray. "I'm Mia. Welcome to the temple," she said, and began to eat. He was a little curious at first, then realized that she was the first student he'd met that used the force as effortlessly as he did. He smiled at her and they ate dinner in companionable silence.

The _Dreamweaver_ landed in their hangar late afternoon, and was met by Sarai, Logan and Felix. Logan hugged his mom tightly when she came down the ramp and she could feel his relief that she was home. When he'd straightened from hugging Miriah, Corso put his arm around his son's shoulders, and they chatted on the way up the hill to the house. Inside, Magdalane and Maura were preparing dinner, and Aric rose as they came in, clapping Corso on the back.

"Gotta tell you, the boys may have your size, Cor, but at least Logan got ther mom's shooting skills. He's a natural with a sniper rifle," the Cathar told him. Logan beamed in his uncle's praise. "He's a damn better shot than Colin. I think Colin needs to stick with a cannon." They sat at the work table. In a much softer voice, Aric asked his friend how Miriah was doing.

"It was tough on both of us, but I think she's handling it well now," Corso replied. "You guys will be going through this in a few months with Colin, too." He sighed. "At least Calleigh will be going to university on planet."

"And Coleen is still young enough to keep her mom busy," Aric added.

"Mir is wondering what she should do now, and frankly, that worries me a little," Corso said, looking over at his wife as she laughed with her sisters.

"You guys are still young, have another baby," Aric said, a huge smile on his face. Corso blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't give her any ideas," he said. "I finally might just get her undivided attention for a while now." Aric laughed, knowing his friend had always had most of his wife's focus anyway. Corso loved his sons without question, but he was ready to have more of Miriah's time.

When dinner was done and everyone left for their own houses, Logan found his mom and dad in their favorite spot on the porch. "Hey, was Dev ok when you guys left?" he asked.

"He was fine. I think he was a little intimidated by everything, but I'm sure he's doing well," Miriah answered. She lay against Corso's chest, warm and relaxed. "How was your vacation from parents?"

Logan grinned, "Nana isn't as good a cook as you are, Mom. But it was okay. I kinda wish I'd gone with you, though."

"We are going to take a trip, soon, " Corso said. "It's been brought to my attention," and here he squeezed Miriah, "that you've seen very little of the galaxies. We can fix that."

"Awesome," Logan exclaimed. "I know I like to be here, but when Colin and my friends at school start talking about other planets, I realize I should have gone out more." He sat in a nearby rocker, a silly grin on his face. "School will be out in a few weeks, maybe then?" he asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Absolutely," Miriah said, her eyes closed. It had been a long few days, and her muscles were pleasantly sore. The warmth of her husband's body always relaxed her and made her feel safe. Corso and Logan talked about the ranch, and she drifted into sleep. She woke when she felt Corso pick her up, and snuggled into his body as he carried her to their bed. He dressed her for sleep and crawled under the covers with her.

"I love you," he whispered to her, kissing her temple.

"Love you, too, sugar," she replied, sleep making her voice husky.

At the office the next morning, Aric pulled up a message from General Kenon, who'd taken over when Garza had retired a few years ago. "Look at this, " he said, holding up his data pad. "There's something strange happening on Oricon, which is a moon on the Outer Rim." The group gathered around him, curious. "Kenon wants us to gather info on these Dread Masters." That's all Miriah needed to get started. She sent holomails and started multiple database searches. Corso was updating current missions when he looked into her office and saw her pacing restlessly. He stood and crossed to her, and she looked up startled when he called her name.

"Sorry, I was trying to remember where I've heard that name before. The Dread Masters, I mean." She crossed to the computer on her desk, seeing it was still amassing information. "I'd suggest we just go check it out, but it seems that many ships have been downed in the area, by their own pilots."

Magdalane walked into her sister's office, a strange look on her face. "What is it, Mags?" Corso asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"The Jedi Council just sent a message. The Dread Masters are using mind control to wage war. They've asked all available force users to come to the temple, to brainstorm a solution." She looked at her youngest sister. "I know you guys just came from there, but I'd really like us all to go, in case I need to go on from there to Oricon."

"Well, twist my arm to go back and possibly see my son," Miriah said with a wry grin on her face. "You and Mom need to be there, we all go. No questions. But you won't be going to Oricon without us, either." They stared at each other for a second before Mags nodded, and went to tell the others. Miriah took Corso's hand in hers.

"_Windwalker _is ready," he said, but he was thinking, here we go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Magdalane gathered the kids who were at school and took them with her to the temple. She found Ian in a forms class with Master Shurxan, who looked up as she entered the small practice arena.

"I see you've gotten the message that I received a little while ago," he said, seeing the worry in Mag's eyes. "Ian will be fine missing a few days. Work with him on his guard stance while you're traveling." He grinned at the young man who had bowed in front of him. "Go, Ian, and be well." Ian ran to gather his things.

"How will you be traveling?" Magdalane asked him.

"We're taking Obo's ship," he replied. "We'll meet you on Tython." She nodded and went to the speeder, all the kids in their seats. She made her way to the ranch house, where they usually all met up. She saw her sisters sitting outside on the deck, and when she'd stopped and unloaded the kids, she joined them. "Everyone has been cleared for travel. Mir, the principal at the high school said Logan's grades are so good, he's exempt from any further exams and can be off til fall." Miriah smiled.

"He's a good student. A good boy," she said. "Ian is all set?" Mags nodded, glacing over to where her youngest was sitting quietly, reading his datapad. He'd been working hard at his Jedi training and was even now reading up on Tython, wanting to see all that he could while he was there. With Michelina already at military academy, Mags also felt the pangs of her children being independent. Miriah continued to stare down the hill at the hangar.

"Ready to go?" she asked, seeing Maura stand and stretch. Her sister nodded and they all began to make their way down to the Windwalker. It was an older ship, but was in top shape. It was made for travel with a group, and they all found their spots. Miriah was running a preflight check when Corso joined her on the bridge.

"What do you think of all this?" he asked her, his voice quiet so that only she could here. She glanced up at him and sighed.

"I think we're on the brink of a lot here. Our families, our futures. Something feels off about this, and I can't put my finger on it." She'd returned her attention to the checklist when Corso covered her hand with his.

"We'll figure this out. Maybe we'll get to visit with Devin while we're there, I can't imagine he would have to attend the briefing. I know we won't." She smiled at him and he relaxed. They took off late afternoon, planning to sleep through hyperspace.

By morning, the entire family was anxious, anticipating the briefing. Logan found his parents in the galley, sitting with the other adults. He joined them when Miriah smiled at him, and his Uncle Aric spoke to him.

"Colin just got his acceptance to the academy on Coruscant, so he'll be there with Michi. Is that where you're headed, Logan?"

"Could be," the youngest Riggs replied. "I think I'd be good at it, but I also like being on the ranch with Dad." Corso grinned at him then, and nodded.

"It's your decision, son. You know we'll back you no matter what you decide." Logan nodded, he did know that his parents were his biggest fans, and the thought made him blush a little.

Devin was in the courtyard of the temple, working on an essay of what the force had meant in his life, when he heard the group of students next to him speaking with urgency. Their voices were low, but Devin used his force power to listen in. He was shocked to hear of the Oriconian tragedy, and even more surprised to hear of the call for all Jedi to meet here at the temple. That means Aunt Mags and Nana, he mused, and I'd bet Mom is flying them here. The masters at the Dantooine temple too, I bet. I wonder if Logan will come? He secretly rejoiced in seeing them all again, even though it had only been a few days. He missed them more than he ever thought he would.

Logan had sought out his mom on the ship a little later, wanting just to be with her. He found her on the bridge, about to exit hyperspace for the short trip from the exit to the orbital station on Tython. "Mom, can I come in?" he asked, hesitancy in his voice.

"Sure, son, you're always welcome on the bridge. What's up?" she said, seeing the unusual doubt on his face.

"I just don't know what I want to do," he said, sitting heavily in the copilot's chair. "I kinda want to investigate the sniper school, but I don't want to disappoint you or Dad. I like being on the ranch, too." He sighed. "I feel like no matter what I do, someone will be upset."

"Logan, no matter what you decide, you have to do what's right for you. We love.." she was interrupted by a sudden shudder by the ship, and the unmistakable sound of plasma fire. She pulled up the radar, hearing the others rushing toward the bridge. "Go, Logan, grab the aft turret." At his stunned look, she pushed him toward the door. "You can do it, son. Go!" He met his father as he rushed into the bridge and nodded at his uncles as they went to the forward and port turrets. His Aunt Maura winked at him as she made her way to the starboard turret.

Wow, he thought, then settled himself into the seat and brought up the targeting software. The turret hummed to life, and the indicators were all green. Despite the danger, Logan laughed softly to himself. Maybe this is what I am supposed to do, he thought, a smile splitting his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Corso yelled, plugging evasive maneuvering subroutines into the ship's navigation. "We're almost to Tython, and this? Who is shooting at us?" he demanded, both afraid and angry.

"No idea, Cor, but we used to do this stuff all the time. We're good." He looked at his wife then, expertly flying through plasma bolts, and remembered the first time he saw her ship, skimming through cannon fire to make a perfect landing. "Everyone up and ready? I'm turning us back toward Tython, we'll be meeting them head on. Logan, anything you get a lock on, fire, okay?"

"Affirmative," came her son's voice through the comm link. Corso's eye widened but he remained glued to the navigation,

"Aric, Maura, Felix? All set?" She received their confirmations and turned into the active fire. She had a moment of déjà vu, and then stopped thinking and just let her instinct and experience take over. "How many, Cor?" she asked, never taking her eyes from the display in front of her.

"I see ten bogeys. Aric, two on our six," he said, and then, "Yes! Two less. Nice shooting, Aric. Logan, keep your eyes open." They felt the hit to the ship, but Miriah corrected their path immediately.

Logan saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and quickly swiveled the seat to see an approaching fighter. "Got one here," he said on the comm, his voice a little higher than normal with the adrenaline flooding his system.

"Easy, Logan. Let him get into range, use the computer to target. When the lock sounds, fire. Don't stop firing, the targeting software will follow him as long as he's in range." Corso's calm voice belied the terror he felt in his heart.

"Maura, one coming your way," Miriah said, her voice also a little shaky. It'd been years since she'd flown in combat, and though her piloting was flawless, she was running on pure nerves as well. She was just about to ask Logan how he was doing when they felt another plasma torpedo hit the left side of the ship, near the tail. Miriah narrowed her eyes, determined to get her family safely to the orbital station. She yanked on the controls, putting the ship into a sideways skid, catching the much smaller fighter with the forward guns.

"Got him! Whoop!" Logan yelled out over comms. With half their squadron gone, the remaining fighters retreated, and there was a loud sigh of relief all over the ship.

Corso looked at his wife, who was slumped in the pilot's seat, shaking. He pulled her over to his own seat, wrapping her in his arms. "What was that, Mir? Who?" She shook her head, still trying to even her breathing and gather her thoughts. Aric and Felix burst onto the bridge.

"We're good, no hull damage, the shields held great," Aric said, then seeing his sister in law so shaken, "Can you dock us, Spitfire? I can, if you need me to." Miriah shook her head and stood, moving back over to the controls and contacting the orbital station.

"_Windwalker_ to Tython Orbital, we're requesting docking and reporting an attack by unmarked fighters," Miriah told the controller.

"Any casualties or need for repairs?" The controller didn't sound surprised, and Miriah looked at Corso for his assessment. He nodded at her, a puzzled look on her face. "Has this been happening a lot? Cause you don't sound shocked at all."

"Captain Riggs, we've been expecting you," another voice said over the link. Grandmaster Shan knew she'd be here, Miriah thought.

"The Dread Masters have sent fighter squadrons to intercept Jedi heading to the conference," she said, her voice sending calm though the channel. "I'm sorry you weren't prepared, but you had already taken off when I tried to contact you. Please, all of you rest assured that you'll be safe at the orbital station." The link went dead and the docking information was sent to the navcomp. Miriah guided the freighter in without further incident, and remained seated as the others went through the airlock. Corso had gone to help Sarai with her things, and to hug Logan. Logan went through the airlock with his grandmother and Corso returned to find Miriah still sitting at the bridge, and he could tell she was processing the information she'd been told. She turned to him when he touched her shoulder.

"He could have been killed in the turret," she said woodenly, "and I sent him up there." She let a tear escape. "How could I have done that?" She turned wide silver eyes to him, her confusion and fear evident.

"You did the right thing. He has your skills, cyare. He was just as safe up in the shielded turret as he would have been in the lounge." He hugged her tightly to him and they walked to the airlock. He saw that she was calming down and not as pale, and they hurried to catch up to the others at the shuttle. When they reached the group, Miriah grabbed Logan in a hug, and he looked over her head at his father, confused. Corso just patted his shoulder, and the look that passed between them told Logan his dad would explain later. He held his mom until it was their turn to board the shuttle.

Devin felt the huge force shifts but with all the force users now on Tython he couldn't be sure any of them were due to his family. He was stunned when he looked out of the library windows on the upper level. The entire front walkway to the temple was filled with Jedi. His morning class had been interrupted with the announcement of the conclave to be held here, but even in his imagination he didn't see this. Robes of colors not standard brown, every species he could think of, all were represented. The accolytes weren't given much information, and Devin could tell there was much more going on than a simple call for conference. He tried to filter all the force signatures but there were just too many, and he couldn't feel his aunt. He was still watching the gathering when a sudden hush fell over the crowd, a reverent and respectful silence, and the throng of Jedi parted. That's when Devin saw his aunt, Magdalane, former Barsen'thor of the Jedi, in her silver and gold threaded robe, gliding up the walkway. He had to smile, they'd had a force link his whole life. She felt him and looked up, her answering smile making him feel warm inside. If anyone knows what's going on around here, she does, he thought. He made his way down the stairs, intent on asking her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarai saw Magdalane look up, and followed her gaze to see her grandson through the library window. She felt his joy even with all the other force users around her, and was glad to see his smile. She followed her daughter through the entrance, and they both met Shan in the entryway. "I see you all were able to get through the crowd," Shan said, her expression neutral. They had just assured the Grandmaster that they had indeed had an interesting few hours when Devin appeared behind Shan, waiting until they had finished their conversation. As they parted, Devin launched himself into his aunt's arms.

"Aunt Mags, you have no idea how good it is to see home," he said as he felt her aura engulf them both with calm. "I didn't think I'd be homesick so soon, but the training I had on Dantooine surpasses what I'm doing here. I get bored, and think of you all so far away. How's Mom?"

Magdalane laughed, her nephew's enthusiasm always made her smile. "Miriah is fine, and I know this first part of training will be a repeat for you, but then you should do very well with it, right?" He hugged his grandmother, and they walked to the entrance to the conference room. "We'll have to leave you here, Dev, but hang around. When we're done, we should be able to have a family dinner." He hugged her again, and nodded, stepping back. "Let's go up front, Mom." Sarai nodded and followed her to the second row of seats, and they got settled, hoping this briefing was less serious than they feared.

Miriah and Corso had made their way to the inn and obtained rooms for everyone, despite Miriah's anxiety about leaving her ship with the droid. Logan was in a room of his own, across from theirs. Aric had put his and Maura's things inside their own room and joined the two. "So, guys, what do you think is going on?" Aric had many contacts still in the Republic's military, but with the rushed trip he hadn't gotten any returns on his inquiries. He could see that Miriah had been thinking about it, and turned to her. "Mir, what's your gut telling you?"

Miriah sighed, and took Corso's hand. "I only know that it's been a very long time since I've flown into live fire, and that was a horrifying experience dead cold. And Logan, how could I have sent him into a turret? I can't believe I did that." She was still a little pale, he saw.

"But he was great," Aric said, then smiled at his petite sister in law. "He'd make a great sniper, guys. He's patient and accurate, those are things you can't teach." He clapped Corso on the shoulder. "C'mon, he was fine and we're safe now. He's walking on air, if you haven't noticed." He nodded at his nephew as he approached.

"Mom, Dad, I'm starving. Let's find some food," Logan said, his youthful exuberance and need for sustenance every couple of hours evident. He hooked his arm through his mother's, and with his father on his other side, they made their way to where the rest of the family waited near a diner. Sarai and Magdalane were at the temple, but his Uncle Felix and Aunt Maura were out front. Coleen had stayed behind on Dantooine with Calleigh, but Ian was with them. The group made their way inside and settled at a large table.

While the rest of the family ate a light lunch, Magdalane and Sarai listened intently to the council members. Clearly, Grandmaster Shan was the most knowledgeable on the Oricon Dread Masters. "From what we've seen, they are able to use ancient dark energy surrounding Oricon to mind control those who get too close to the moon. To date, there have been reports of seventeen ships lost, crashed into the surface. We do have a Jedi master there who is attempting to set up a camp, who seems to be shielded from the onslaught of the Dread Master's thoughts." Here she looked at Magdalane, who had experience with mind controlled masters. Mags shuddered at the recollection of traveling the universe, using her soul to not only break the former master's control but shield them from further corruption. She sincerely hoped that would not be the case in this instance. She was much younger then, and able to withstand the physical and spiritual stress. She thought about all the young minds here studying at the temple, and specifically Devin, and said a quick prayer to the force to leave them with their studies and not in a war zone.

Miriah and Maura were walking around the spaceport terminal, window shopping and generally just killing time. Maura had picked up some things for her daughters and was sipping a caffa as they walked. She knew her sister had been unusually quiet, but had let her be. When they'd reached the end of the concourse and started back to where the guys had gathered to watch the large holo, she touched Miriah on the arm. "Mir, something is cooking in that brain of yours. Want to share?"

"I think this might just be where I'm called to be. I was worried, with the boys becoming men and leaving home, that I'd not have a purpose or reason. Maybe, I need to be working with the Oricon effort." She casually continued walking, but Maura stopped in her tracks.

"No! Miriah Julianne Chantalle Riggs, you cannot do this!" Maura's face reflected her disbelief.

"Why not? I'm not that old, Maura. I can still deliver goods and supplies. We used to do that all the time, why would we not be able to do it now?" Miriah's eyes, her unique silver eyes, were sincere when she gazed at her sister. "I need more," she said in a quiet voice. "When the boys were little, it made sense to stay at home and give them a proper childhood. Now, Devin is gone and Logan is on the verge of going. I know he's going to choose to be a sniper, I feel it." She walked slowly over to a bench and sank down, and Maura joined her.

"Even so, Mir, there's no reason to put you and Corso in danger again, and don't even say it would only be you because you know that man would never let you do this alone." Maura waited until Miriah met her eyes. "I know it's hard, I miss Colin every single day. But this, Mir? This is insane. Please, don't think about this. Not until we know what's going on there. I agree, if Mags has to go, then we all go. But let's not invite trouble, okay?" Maura let out a relieved sigh when Miriah nodded at her, and they stood to make their way back to the guys. The thought had been planted, however, and Maura had started to work out how they might be more helpful than planning on the Oricon problem.

Magdalane had started to zone out when one of the masters droned on about the history of Oricon. She'd thought through the last letter Michi had written, and was looking forward to seeing her daughter next month. She remembered that Ian wanted to tour the temple again, and made a mental note to ask Devin to take her son around. She was thinking about what they might have for dinner when Sarai touched her hand. She heard with her mind rather than her ears when Sarai said, "Listen, Mags, this is important!" Mags turned her mind to the speaker, who had changed.

"We know that the ancient Sith used this planet, er moon, because of an abundance of dark energy there. That will be a dangerous advantage to the Dread Masters, and we have estimated a total of eleven there. How many are actually there? We don't know. But we do know that if they're not stopped, darkness will slowly envelope the galaxy. That cannot happen. We must do something to stop this!" The master, whom Magdalane didn't know, sat down again, and she saw that he was very weary. This must have been a source of extreme worry for everyone here longer than the last couple of days, she surmised.

Grandmaster Shan stood. "We must work out a plan to send reinforcements to the troops there, ones that can use the force to counter the dark side. Let us meet here again first thing tomorrow, and discuss who might be willing to defend our way of life." Sarai glanced at her daughter, and silently stood. They made their way out of the large hall, being stopped many times by old friends wishing them well. By the time they made their way outside, Maura had sent a message to Mag's datapad. We're all at the little Corellian restaurant on the square. Meet us there, it said. She showed her datapad to her mother and they made their way down the main walkway. They were silent until they reached the main street, and then Sarai couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer.

"Magdalane, we will be called to serve. It is the only way. Are you prepared?" She looked at her oldest daughter with anxious eyes, not wanting her to participate but knowing with the certainty of a force user that she would.

"I think we have to, Mom. I don't want Ian to take my spot, or Devin. I just hope the others don't feel they have to go if I do." She thought about that for a moment, and realized that Miriah had already made up her mind to do whatever was needed. Corso would have to be with her, and she wouldn't leave Logan by himself on the ranch. For that matter, Felix would never let her go into a war zone without him, either. And if they both went, Ian would demand to come along. She sighed. This is why, she thought, we fought so hard years ago, why we've planned most of the Republic military's ops for the last fifteen years. So our children wouldn't have to live like this, have to be put in danger. Sarai had felt the way her thoughts had gone, and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We'll do what's right, and the force will be with us," she said, giving her daughter a weak smile. They entered the restaurant and found their family, laughing and talking, Devin sitting between his beaming parents. Magdalane called on the force for calm, not only to ease her stressful thoughts, but to mask the potential danger from the other force sensitives at the table. Ian stood and let her sit beside Felix, who already knew something was up from their force link but not about to dampen the mood at the table to discuss it now. He simply took her hand in his and kissed her cheek as she sat, and they joined in the festive atomosphere.

As they walked out much later, Devin hugged his mother close. "Mom, I miss you. I think about you a lot, but I know I'm in the right place. You're alright?"

Miriah swatted at his arm. "Of course I'm alright. Dad and I always knew it was our job to teach you how to be an adult in this world and go do it." She sighed. "It's been a little harder than I thought to let go, but Dad's been wonderful about my moodiness." Corso grinned at her, and she felt the thoughts he was having of their night together. Her body responded as she always had to him, and Devin felt the surge of emotion, making them both blush.

With many hugs, Devin left to make his curfew. They returned to the inn and when Ian was settled with his datapad, the adults gathered in Sarai's room. "Okay, what was the briefing about?" Aric asked, his anticipation finally unable to be contained.

"Just as we feared, there is a major, credible threat to the galaxy," Magdalane said. "Mom believes we'll be asked to help. I'm feeling that I really want to, but I know if I decided to volunteer, it will affect everyone in the family. I need your help to figure out what to do." She told them everything she knew so far, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Felix reach for his datapad. "So, it's not without great risk, but I feel in the force that I'm needed, we're needed, as much as I don't want to get into that life again." She watched her sisters exchange a knowing look. "What?" she asked.

Miriah shrugged. "I'd already decided that I wanted to be a part of any effort, since I'd already figured out that you'd be going, Mags." She was standing beside a sitting Corso, and felt him tense. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You know we need to do this, sugar," she said, her voice soft, her love for him evident. "And I can't do it without you." He reached up to cover her small hand, and squeezed it gently. The others began talking at once, but he had words only for her.

"I've told you for almost twenty years, I'm with you, no matter what." He sighed heavily, but never let go of her hand. "You're right. We can start tomorrow gathering contract information." She leaned down to kiss him, and he pulled her into his lap.

Maura and Aric had already discussed getting involved. With their oldest son in military academy, and his twin at university, their youngest daughter was their main concern. They'd come to the conclusion that she would be furious if left home to wonder and wait, so Aric was going to ask Miriah if they could go back for her wherever they were headed. Even now, Aric's concern was more for Maura, knowing she'd be anxious about Coleen's safety. Hell, he thought, Ian will be on board too, and so will Logan. He reasoned that with the young adults here, they'd be more cautious than ever.

Sarai took a quick force scan of the room, feeling the range of emotions. Tomorrow, she thought. We'll be set on a course that we never imagined we'd go into again. She closed her eyes and let the force calm her. The force will be with us, she thought, and let the emotions go.

Devin crawled into his cold bunk. He'd enjoyed seeing his family again, but there was something big going on, something the adults didn't want him involved in, he could feel it. This whole place is vibrating with anxious energy, he thought. Well, if they think they're going to put themselves in a dangerous situation without me there, they're wrong. He finally fell asleep, ready to put forth his case to be included in whatever was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Miriah woke in the darkness of early morning, wrapped in Corso's arms. They had discussed looking into the war effort on Oricon, if it could even be called that, this morning. She was warm and relaxed, and tried to go back to sleep before she woke her husband, but when she nuzzled into his neck she felt him gently squeeze her. "S'up? You okay, kitten?" His sleep roughened voice was a low rumble in her ear, and she didn't reply. Instead she felt him relax again into sleep. She suppressed a sigh, wondering how they could make a difference in the Oricon matter. She knew Mags would be a major presence, but how would a force blind freighter pilot be of any use? Aric and Maura would be invaluable to the military presence there, and she knew they wouldn't hesitate to volunteer with the rest of them already involved. She turned once more, and Corso's warm breath on her neck lulled her back into sleep.

Magdalane had gotten up very early, and now was walking into the temple's dining hall for a cup of caffa. Felix was by her side, respectful of the Jedi code but not wanting his wife to be alone. They spotted Devin at the same time, and he trotted over to where they were about to sit. "Uncle Felix, " Devin said as he hugged the man, "you're up early. Aunt Mags, how do I get to be in on all this?" Magdalane almost choked on her caffa.

"No, no way, Dev. Your part is to remain here and train." He stared at her as she wiped caffa off her robe.

"Mom is going, isn't she? If she is, then Dad and Logan are. My whole family will be there making a difference and I'll be here learning what might or might not be in a holocron!" His impatience and anger were clear on his face, and his voice turned pleading. "You know I can help. I can fight. And you need force users, right?" He studied his aunt's face for any sign that she might be softening her stance.

Magdalane smiled at her nephew. "Devin, you being there would put your mom in greater danger, because she would always be distracted, worried about whether you were alright. Besides, nothing is set yet, we aren't even sure what our purpose there would be." She paused to take a sip from her mug.

Felix put his hand on his nephew's arm. "We'll make sure they're safe, and communicate with you as often as we can, but you really need to stay here. This won't be over soon, and the galaxy will need you when you're done, either on Oricon or some other conflict." Devin couldn't speak over the lump in his throat. Leave it to Uncle Felix to be the voice of reason, he thought. He only nodded as he stood and went back to his room to ready himself for more training.

Mags, ever aware of the atmosphere in the temple, turned to her husband. "I would kiss you right now, except there are accolytes here that shouldn't see that," she told him, smiling. He blushed, as she knew he would, and they rose to make their way to the council chamber. I haven't been here since I was being interrogated before the wedding, Felix thought. He looked around and realized nothing had changed. They found seats and waited, Felix feeling the stares and hearing the whispers around him, but not about to leave Mags. Sarai hurried in just as the council members filed in, and sat beside Felix, patting him on the arm.

"Pay no attention, Felix. They're merely curious about how real relationships work for so long." Sarai settled herself in her seat and got ready to hear details.

Hours later, they made their way back to the inn in stunned silence, Sarai leaning heavily on Felix's arm. They made their way to the cantina and found Aric and Maura there, discussing how to plan the Republic military ops from the ship. Aric turned to them with a grin that faded as he saw their expressions. "It's bad, isn't it?" Aric said, and turned to the service droid to order drinks. Magdalane waited for hers before she spoke.

"I have to go. There have been so many innocents killed, so much destruction," she said, shaking her head. The briefing had been very detailed and she was still reeling from it.

"Hold on a sec, I'll get Mir and Corso down here," Maura said and reached for her holo. After the quick call, they saw the couple approaching the table. Miriah stopped short when she saw her sister's pale face. Miriah's own expression hardened into one of determination.

"The ship is ready, Mags. We can leave as soon as I hug Devin one more time." She turned to Corso, "Sugar, Logan and Ian are out in the temple courtyard. We can.."

"Wait, Miriah," Felix said. "We need at least tonight to get things in place. Mags needs a physical and clearance, all the necessary data files transferred and such. I'll put together a dinner for us all, and let Devin know, okay?" Miriah nodded, and moved to hug her oldest sister.

"We'll be right there with you, Mags." She sat down with them, and pulled Corso to sit beside her. She could feel his strength and it settled her nerves. "Did you see Dev this morning?"

"We did," Mags replied. "He really wants to come to Oricon with us. Hopefully, Felix persuaded him to stay here and continue his training." Miriah nodded, she knew her son would want to help, it was his nature to protect. She was already worried about Logan being on the ship. "We need a plan. Corso and I did some research and so far, no one is flying anything to Oricon, because no one wants to get close to it. I think we may be on the ground, fighting." She sighed. "And, what then? How do we manage the kids?" That one thought had been nagging at her all day, how to make sure Ian, Logan and Coleen were safely away from danger.

"I think we'll have a clearer picture once we talk with Kenon,"Aric said, setting his empty glass on the table. "Which would be in just a few minutes." He took his holo from his pocket and made the call. The image of the general flickered and stabilized, and he greeting the assembly.

"General, where can we lend a hand on Oricon?"Aric asked.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you asked. I was going to ask you and your group to plan the Oricon strategy, real time on site. Sounds like you're a step ahead of me, as usual."

"Is there a base set up there? Is it stable?" Miriah asked, the uncertainty shining in her eyes. "My ship would remain in orbit, is that a problem?"

"We do have a base, with a stable perimeter. I'm sure Magdalane will be working on disrupting the influence of the Dread Masters, but there are plenty of other forces out there that are corrupted and serving them. We could sure use experienced fighters," he told them. "As far as the ship, I'd leave a force user aboard in case we aren't able to distract the Dread Masters enough." Miriah nodded, now she had an excuse to keep her mother aboard and out of the combat.

"So we should be prepared," Corso said thoughtfully. His concern was for his wife and his son, but he also knew that Miriah would want to keep her mother safe along with the young ones. By his thinking, leaving Logan, Sarai, Ian and Coleen aboard the Windwalker would be ideal, since his son could likely pilot the freighter in an emergency, and Sarai and Ian could deal with any force nonsense. He nodded, saw that his wife was thinking the same way, and winked at her.

"If you will send our clearances to the people there, we'll be on our way as soon as Master Magdalane gets hers from the Jedi," Aric said now, Maura stepping up beside him. She slipped her hand in his, knowing full well that they'd just taken a huge step, and hoping they were ready.

Devin felt the turmoil in his family and chaffed at the thought of not being with them. He sat, miserable but obedient, trying to be patient as the master pacing the classroom droned on. He felt his mother as clearly as if she were sitting beside him, and she was anxious. He sat on his hands, afraid he'd fidget and draw attention to himself. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly be still a minute longer, the master dismissed the class and Devin hastily walked out of the temple grounds toward the inn. He walked faster and faster, breaking into a run when he could see the sign above the inn's door. He slowed as he neared, recognizing his father sitting outside in the weak sunlight. "Dad, I'm so glad I caught you before you took off," he said, catching his breath.

"Son, you know better than to think we would leave without telling you," Corso told him. Devin felt his father's hand on the back of his neck. "But we are going to the front lines on Oricon." Devin stood and whirled around, taking Corso by surprise.

"Dad, I need to be with you. You know I can fight, and I want to. Logan is going. Please?" he begged.

"Devin, your mission is here. Training to become a Jedi fighter. This is where you need to be, you'd know that if you just search your heart. I know you want to be with us, and that you'll worry about what we're doing, but you have to know that your job is here." Corso could see the young man's frustration, but was surprised to see the unshed tears when Devin looked at him.

"I promised to always protect Mom. To never let dark side corruption touch her, ever. When I was only three, I promised that." He sat heavily beside his father. "I can't do that from here, Dad." He sniffed and hung his head. A Jedi shouldn't let his emotions get the better of him, he thought.

"You will be protecting her, Dev, by not forcing her to worry about you in combat. Logan is going to stay in orbit with Sarai and your cousins. I will take care of Mom, that is my promise to you." Corso hugged his oldest. "Now, let's hear no more of you wanting to abandon your training, okay? Take this night to love on your mom and let her know you're staying out of the line of fire for the time being." He felt Devin nod against his shoulder. "Let's go in, before someone comes searching." They made their way into the inn.

Logan had seen his brother running to the inn and wondered what was going on. He was about to go out to where he knew Corso was sitting when his mother stopped him. "Logan, we need to discuss this upcoming change," she said, and he knew it wouldn't be good. "We're heading out as soon as Mags gets her clearance. When we get to Oricon, I want you to stay on the ship."

"But, Mom," he said, seeing the determination in her gaze.

"No 'buts'," she replied firmly. "I need to know that my ship is safe, and that the younger children are safe. Nana will stay with you guys to provide force support, but I trust you with the ship." She saw his face take on a mixture of pride and disappointment.

"I wanted to fight with you guys," he said softly. "I see what you mean about the ship, but I wanted to do something useful, too."

Miriah laughed. "Son, knowing my ship is in good hands is useful. I won't have to worry about it or anyone on board. It's a great responsibility, do you think you can handle it?" She smiled as he nodded vigorously. They linked arms and made their way down to where the rest of the group was assembling.

While they were having dessert, Magdalane's datapad chimed. She ignored it, since she knew that her family was sitting with her and that Michi was on field training. Only after getting ready for bed did she take the device out. She looked at it for a moment, and sat beside Felix. "Well we'll be able to leave after noon tomorrow, that's when my documents will be ready." She leaned on his firm shoulder. "I can do anything as long as you're with me," she told him.

His reply was, "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Devin startled awake, the dream as fresh in his mind as the sweat that clung to his body. Slowly he sat up and swung his feet of the side of his smallish bed. He was rubbing his eyes when he felt rather than heard the words of Grandmaster Shan. "She will have protection, padawan. Rest your mind." He called on the force and felt the world steady as it infused him. Aunt Mag's force always felt cool on his skin, but when he called the force it felt like a warm blanket surrounded him. He lay back down and fell asleep again, his thoughts still.

Magdalane looked up from where she was having lunch with her mother to see Shurxan and another Jedi walking toward them. The unknown Jedi was a slim woman, with white hair and somehow familiar eyes. Wonder who this is, she thought, as she saw that Shurxan was at ease with this woman. Sarai looked up at their approach, and then recognition dawned on her face.

"Shurxan, Jestera, welcome," she said, standing to move over and allow the two to join them.

"Jestera?" Mags questioned, not believing what the force was telling her. "Is it really you?"

"It is," the woman answered. "I am only half Cathar. I went to the Republic's genetic stations to have my human genes become dominant. The environment of Oricon is most harmful to those with fur, given that I don't wear the armor that Aric wears." She smiled shyly, running her hand over her now fur-free arm. "It is a change, but one I've thought about for quite some time now."

"We are heading out in two hours, my friends. Are you all going to Oricon as well?" Shurxan asked.

"We are," Magdalane confirmed, unable to look away from the new human across the table. "Probably late this evening. We have some to say goodbye to, and Coleen should be here on the afternoon shuttle." They had discussed the plan to leave the young adults on the ship, with Sarai. Everyone was in agreement that this would be the most prudent plan of action, and were waiting for Maura and Aric's youngest to join them.

"I can imagine that Devin isn't taking this well," Shurxan mused. Magdalane nodded.

"He's worried and can feel all the tension in the force," she replied. "He's why we're waiting. Miriah is sure she can convince him to stay here. I know Felix and Corso have already spoken to him, and he's worried about his family." Magdalane didn't blame him. The conditions she'd been briefed on had caused her to have reservations.

Miriah went to the trunk that she'd had her C2 unit bring from the ship, and opened it slowly. Inside were the items she thought she'd put away forever many years ago. She sighed as she lifted the jacket, her fingers caressing the buttery soft leather. She was the same size she'd always been, running after the boys when they were small combined with her normal workouts that continued through the years had kept her body in shape. Never figured I'd need these again, she thought. After a crazed Jedi turned Sith had tried to kill her, the company had had several violence free years. The closest they'd come to combat was planning it.

When Corso entered the room, his eyes zeroed in on her as she was bending over putting on her boots. He stood for a moment, admiring the view. She has no idea what a walking fantasy she in in those, he thought, and age has only improved her. He softly cleared his throat, causing her to stand up so rapidly she almost fell. "Easy there, gorgeous," he told her as he steadied her with his hands on her arms. "Took my breath away there for a minute." He wrapped her in a hug, and felt his body respond to her closeness. She giggled.

"You like?" she asked him, moving out of his embrace to twirl around, the black and purple leather molding to her every curve. He breathed in and out several times in an attempt to control the lust she'd awakened, and finally answered in a ragged drawl.

"I always like you in skintight leather, cyare. Always," he told her, pulling her close again. She melted against him, and he kissed her hair. "We need to go find Devin. Spend what time we have left today with him." He felt her nod in agreement. "I just need a minute here." She laughed and moved to the trunk again, lifting her gunbelt.

"Sugar, I think I want Flashy. Is she on the ship?" she asked as she notched the buckle into a hole smaller than the last time she'd worn it.

"No, I have her right here," he told her, moving to unlock the weapons case. He lifted his first blaster pistol out, the one he'd given to her so long ago, and handed it to her with a grin. "She still fits you perfectly." He saw her silver eyes light up as she hefted the weapon, and it reminded him of how well they'd once meshed in combat. She slid the pistol home in her holster and sauntered over to take his hand.

"Ready, sugar?" He nodded, and they left their room at the inn for the last time, C2 would be packing and moving their things to the ship in preparation for their evening departure.

Logan sat in the temple courtyard with Ian, watching the robed figures making their way around the grounds, not hurrying but moving with purpose. "I will be here soon," Ian said and Logan nodded. "What are your plans, Logan?"

"I've put my application for military academy together, but I can't submit it for another year. Uncle Aric says I could be a sharpshooter, like he was before Havoc squad." He shaded his eyes and looked around him. "Do you really think this is the life you want, Ian?"

Ian laughed. "Of course, this is only the first stop. Devin will most likely become a guardian, and I believe my ability to vanish will lead me to be a shadow knight. It's been my destiny since before I was born." He too gazed at the numerous bland, brown robes. "Hey, there's Dev now." He stood and waved, getting his cousin's attention.

Devin used force speed to get to them, and laughed at their surprise. "I know, I know, not a good use of my resources, but I want to spend every available second with you all until you lift off." He clapped Ian on the back and put an arm around Logan. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Logan turned and saw his parents walking toward them, followed by his aunts, uncles and grandmother. Sarai had a small astromech droid following her with a large box. The picnic that followed lasted until the sun began to set, and Miriah stood. She held out her hand to her oldest son, who took it immediately. They walked around the perimeter of the garden silently, but their connection was ever present. Finally Devin spoke. "Mom, why are you going? Why go wage a battle now, at your age? Not that you're old," he sputtered as she turned a raised eyebrow to him. "But you haven't been in combat in a while." She turned from him and pointed to the group they had left, still talking and laughing, sitting around in the sweet smelling grass.

"That's why. Mags has to go, and I won't let her go alone. She was primarily a diplomat all of her career. Can you really see her killing anyone?" Devin shook his head, he wasn't sure how anyone could kill another, not yet. "She raised me, Dev, loved me when I thought no one did. And Maura. Can you see her sitting out when Colin might be sent from school?" She started walking again. "I had hoped to never have to see battle again, but I can and will fight. For my family." She turned to him and stopped. "And I need you to stay here and study, because I won't be able to fight forever _at my age_ ." She grinned wickedly at him, and he blushed. She drew him to her in a hug. "I love you, my boy. It makes me happy that you're here, learning what you'll need to know to defend the Republic, our way of life." She sniffed, and lost the battle with tears as he squeezed her harder.

"Love you too, Mom, always will," was all he could get around the large lump in his throat. They took a few moments to compose themselves before rejoining the group, now gathering up to return to the orbital station. Devin hugged Logan, the brothers always easy showing each other that they cared. They walked up to the inn together, while Corso held Miriah's hand and watched his sons together, thinking to himself that this is a memory he wanted to be able to recall in the weeks and months ahead. The rest of the group surged ahead while the Riggs stayed outside for a few moments. "I don't want to show emotions," Devin grinned as they laughed, "so I'll say goodbye here." He turned to his brother. "Logan, don't crash the ship. Mom will kill you." He turned to his father. "Dad, I'll hold you to your promise," he said, his eyes suddenly serious as they hugged. Corso just nodded, unshed tears pooling in his dark brown eyes. Devin turned to his mother, and smiled. "I'll make you proud, Mom," he whispered, hugging her close.

"You already do, son." Miriah rocked unsteadily on her feet as they all surrounded her in a hug, and she cried unabashedly.

Maura and Magdalane stood just inside the door of the inn, watching the family and wiping tears of their own. "I don't know how she's able to do this," Maura whispered. "It was hard to let Colin go to academy, and I still have trouble with it. Now, I'm almost glad I don't have time to see him before Oricon." Magdalane nodded, she could feel the waves of emotion flowing around the small group, mostly positive and loving, a little fear, a little sadness.

"Miriah's a rock, sis. Always has been." They saw the group break up and the smiles, and turned before they were caught watching. They made their way to the shuttle, and when the last boarding call was issued, Miriah and Corso followed Logan to the entrance. They got strapped in for the short ride and while there was no laughter or joking, the mood was at peace.

It wasn't until Miriah had the ship in hyperspace that she stopped moving long enough to feel her fatigue. Corso was in his chair on the bridge and saw when her energy flagged. He stood behind her and put his hands on her neck, feeling the knots there and trying to soothe them away. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It wasn't easy, was it? And what did he mean by your promise to him?" She waited for a few moment and when Corso still didn't answer, she opened her eyes and strained her head back to look at him. He was lost in thought, she saw, and waited for him to speak.

"He told me that he'd made a promise to himself to never let dark force corruption hurt you. Said he'd made that promise when he was only three years old, and didn't want to break it. I told him I'd take that responsibility now." He continued to work on her neck, feeling the muscles loosen under his hands. "He was very worried about the conditions on Oricon."

"I think we all are, sugar. Not knowing is almost worse than having the gruesome details." She stilled his hands with her and stood. "We'll be in hyperspace for three days. Let's get some rest," she told him, a touch of sadness still in her eyes.

Aric stood with Maura as she tucked Coleen into her bunk. "Sleep tight, sweetie," she told her, seeing she was tired from traveling all day. They walked back out into the lounge area, Aric casually draping his arm around his wife.

"Are you ready, honey? It's been awhile, I know, but I also know you were born to lead," he told her, pulling her into him. "I've always got your back, no matter what." He felt her nod against him, and heard her sigh.

"I hate that I didn't get to hug Colin before we left," she said. "But then I saw Mir and Devin, and I'm kinda glad I didn't have to go through that." She took Aric's hand, stroked the fine fur on the back and leaned on him. "At least we have Coleen safe with us. Now Calleigh can get to school and not worry about her little sister."

Aric snorted. "Like she won't worry anyway. She's like you that way," he smiled as she poked him with her elbow.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" she asked.

"We're gonna be great," he replied. At least I hope so, he thought. He felt her relax though, and that was enough. For now.


End file.
